Jaime Amber Bishop
by ncisgeek
Summary: Ellie has a 14 year old daughter named Jaime. The team find out something they never knew about their team mate when they meet Jaime. At first Jaime is bratty but as the team get to know her better they discover what she is really like and the hardships she has faced in her short life. Definitely OOC and AU. Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs (hopefully).
1. Smart Ass

**A/N: I am terrible at writing so cut me some slack. I hope you enjoyed my previous fics and will enjoy this too. Sorry it will be very OOC as I am rubbish at understanding peoples personalities (and I don't know what Ellie Bishop is like _at all_).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS … no matter how hard I wish it doesn't happen.  
**

* * *

"Sit" Ellie instructed as she entered the squad room. The blonde haired girl tailing her slumped into the chair and dumped her bag on the floor "Now stay"

"I'm not a stupid dog" the girl scowled. She had an English accent with traces of Scottish. Her clothes were reasonably simple yet stylish from her black studded boots to her dark jeggings **(A/N: cross between jeans and leggings)**, to her low cut raven shirt and leather jacket with her hair tied in a high ponytail.

McGee and Tony stared at the two females as Ellie scampered off upstairs to see Director Shepard. They exchanged a confused glance as the door swung shut behind the other agent then looked at the teenager.

"What?" she snapped angrily making McGee jump slightly.

"Nothing" Tony said quickly "Er … Who are you?"

"She hasn't even told you! Urgh I don't believe this!" she stood up angrily and started pacing the gap between the desks with a scowl fixed on her reddening face.

"Excuse me?" McGee inquired timidly.

"She thinks she can just …!" she calmed down suddenly "Hi I'm Jaime Bishop. Let me guess Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee" she pointed to them in the right order with a triumphant smile replacing the frown.

"Yeah" Tony gave a cheesy grin "Is Agent Bishop your Mom?"

"Allegedly" she perched on the edge of the desk in the way Tony often did.

"Allegedly?"

"When I was 1 week old my mother abandoned me in a care home in England. 14 years later that woman turns up claiming to be my mother, DNA tests were done and confirmed it so she takes me back and brings me here" She spat out the words 'that' and 'woman' with venom.

"Ellie Bishop did that?" McGee puzzled.

"For a 'smart' person you are incredibly slow on the uptake" she said to him with a hint of malice in her soft voice. The men realized that her hatred was not directed at them but the newest agent of the team.

"Its my job to insult the Probie wan Kenobi" Tony almost defended his friend but ruined it with the unnecessary nickname.

"Whatever" she pulled a sleek black smart phone out her jacket pocket and plugged the earphones into her ears. Faint music drifted to Tony and McGee who exchanged another bewildered look.

* * *

10 minutes Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee cup in hand, and Bishop was still not back from the Director's office. He halted when he noticed Jaime at Bishop's desk "Who's that?" he asked Tony.

"Came in with Bishop. Says her name is Jaime Bishop and in a confusing way that Ellie is her mother"

"Where is Bishop?"

"In with the Director. Listen boss what do we do with the girl?"

"I can hear you talking about me" Jaime said not looking up from her cell and continued to occasionally tap the screen. Both men turned to look at her so she looked up with a sigh "Can I help you Gibbs?"

"Yeah. What are you going here?"

"My new school burnt down didn't it. Ellie forced me here"

"Ellie? Why do you call her that?"

"None of your business" she started to put her earphones back in.

"Wait how did you know all our names?" Tony blurted out before she could finish easy her task.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" she asked.

McGee spat his coffee all over his beloved computer as he tried not to laugh. He leapt up and started cleaning the monitor.

"I mean I'm blonde" she picked up a strand of her glossy hair "What's your excuse?"

"Boss she called me stupid" he whined at Gibbs.

"Well I suppose what he is lacking in intelligence, he more than makes up for in stupidity" she said to Gibbs and McGee the latter of whom had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent a repeat accident.

Tony started to open and close his mouth in a fish like motion.

"Why don't you sit down and give your mind a rest Tony?" she lowered her voice "It needs it"

"Gibbs!" Tony shrieked but his boss was laughing at the 14 year old girl who had just proved herself worthy of his trust "You're horrible" he pouted just as Ellie came out of the Director's office.

"I would agree with you but then we'd both be wrong" she flashed a toothy smile that could even rival the famous DiNozzo charm.

"Oh Jaime can't I leave you for a little while without you causing havoc?"

"I survived for 14 years without you, I think I can manage 10 minutes!" she shouted back at the woman descending down the stairs.

"Director Shepard says you can stay for today but you are _not _to cause trouble"

"Well what am I meant to do all day?"

"Just sit there and keep your mouth shut Jaime"

Jaime sarcastically did a mock salute as she sank back into the chair.

* * *

Ellie went to the toilet and instructed the teenager to stay put. Almost as soon as Ellie was gone Jaime got to her feet and started to wander round the building. McGee, Tony and Gibbs did not even notice she had gone until Ellie returned and demanded to know where her daughter was. When all she received was shrugs and a muttered "Good riddance" from Tony she went in search of the troublemaker.

"Abby Sciuto isn't it?" Jaime asked from the doorway where she could see the Goth dancing round the lab to the blaring music.

"Yep. Who are you?" Abby asked worriedly until she saw Jaime's shadowy attire then her face broke into a gentle warming yet over-excited Abby smile.

"Jaime" she said simply with a shrug as if it was the answer to everything in the world..

"Of course. What can I do for you Jaime?"

"Oh nothing I was just bored and Ellie went to the bathroom so I went for a walk" she shrugged her shoulders again.

"Ellie Bishop?" Abby cocked her head like a small child.

Jaime nodded "My supposed 'Mum'!"

"I won't ask I know family is complicated"

"Very. So is everyone in team Gibbs' family complicated?"

"Pretty much. Gibbs' Mom died when he was young, his dad lives ages away, he's been married 4 times, his first wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly were murdered when Gibbs was a marine. Tony's Mom also died and he doesn't get on with his Dad. Timmy has a sister called Sarah but he doesn't get on with his parents and Ziva … well Ziva's dad was the director of Mossad and nearly got her killed many times, her brother Ari was shot, admittedly by Ziva and her mother and sister Tali died before she came here. Wait why am I telling you this?"

"Dunno. I have a way of getting information out of people. Who's Ziva?" Jaime said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'd forgotten she left" Abby said with a sad smile "She went back to Israel and broke Tony's heart"

"I think I annoyed Tony upstairs"

"As long as you don't annoy Gibbs or Jenny you're alright" a devilish grin spread across her pale face "What did you do?"

"I might have insulted his intelligence once or possibly 4 times"

"His ego needed that" Abby laughed and pulled out a box. When she opened it Jaime could see that there were photos inside.

"What's this?"

"Photographs of the team. Thought you'd want to see them seeing as your … Ellie works here"

"Okay" she picked up the top one.

"This was one thanksgiving. We were at Ducky's, he is the medical examiner, we have a tradition of Gibbs carving. See her there" she pointed to a brown haired woman. Jaime nodded. "That's Ziva David" Abby continued.

"She's pretty. Who's that?" she saw the picture underneath.

Abby took a deep breath "Kate Todd. She used to work with us but she was killed by Ziva's brother"

"Ari"

"Yes him. This is Jenny Shepard. She is Director and she was nearly killed in 2007 two years after Kate"

"I'm sorry" Jaime placed her honey colored hand on Abby's shoulder.

"There you are!" Tony said as he strolled in "Abby why are you showing _her_ those?"

"Thought she'd want to see them. Plus she's a sweet kid"

"Yeah Tony I'm a sweet kid"

"Right smart ass your Mom's looking for you"

"All I heard was 'Blah, blah, blah I'm an asshole'!" she went to the door.

"Ooh Jaime it might be an idea to learn Gibbs' rules he has over 60" Abby informed her before she could leave the lab.

"Thanks. See ya later Abby" with that she left the duo alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was bearable. Please R&R and tell me what you want to happen to Jaime in thee future. I have some ideas but I need help!**


	2. Elaine Johnson

**A/N: Hey again its me. Sorry I haven't updated this sooner but my Nan died so I've kind of been busy. Hope you like the story so far. Sorry about the mistakes in them I did read it through but obviously not well enough. Thanks to rosa for the idea. On with the story.**

"Where have you been?" Ellie yelled the moment Jaime stepped out the elevator.

"I was bored so I went for a walk to Abby's lab" she snarled at the older woman.

"You were in Abby's lab?" McGee asked tentatively.

"Uh-huh. She told me about all your family situations and showed me pictures including ones of Kate, Director Shepard and Ziva"

"Why'd she do that?" the MIT graduate queried.

"Why does Abby do anything?" Gibbs corrected him.

"Yeah that too Boss" McGee didn't want to admit it but it was true.

"Because she feels she needs to make the world a better place by catching bad guys and showering the world in happy" Jaime told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world "That's why when cases go wrong she gets upset because she feels she is not good enough"

"You're a strange girl you know that?" McGee said with a sideways look at Jaime, who was sitting on the edge of the desk again, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I know" she giggled

"Jaime off the desk" Ellie instructed.

"Alright alright" Jaime stood up with her arms raised in mock surrender.

Gibbs could not help letting out a small chuckle at the scene "Jaime where's DiNozzo? You didn't insult him again did you?"

"No" she smiled sweetly at him making it clear that she was lying "I would never do anything like that" she placed her hand to her chest in fake disgust that he would even suggest that she would even dream of doing such a thing.

"What did you say?"

"Abby told me to learn you rules. So what are they?"

"Don't change the subject Jaime" Ellie warned.

"He might have called me a smart ass and said Ellie was looking for me and I might have possibly said 'All I heard was Blah, blah, blah, I'm an asshole'."

"You did what!" Ellie shrieked loudly before glancing up at Jenny's office to make sure she had not heard what was going on.

"Oh go ahead and ground me. See if I care" Jaime grumbled.

Tony reappeared from Abby's lab with a folder in his hand (obviously given to him by the excitable Goth) that with no doubt contained her forensic report on the evidence she had been given earlier. He scowled at Jaime as he passed her. Jaime smiled innocently back at him making his scowl deepen even more.

She snatched the paper out his hand and scans the page quickly "How have you not solved this yet?"

"That!" he took the folder back "Is none of your business"

"Petty Officer Elaine Johnson. 25 found stabbed to death in her home – obviously personal _plus _she knew her attacker as she let them in and most likely had her back turned when the first stab occured" she recited.

"We know all this" Tony objected.

Jaime held up her hand for silence "I'm not finished. Ducky's report tells us the killer was left handed and seeing as only 10% of the population of the world are it is narrowed down a lot. The murder weapon was not found so the killer took it with him. I say him because Johnson was quite tall and the wounds were made by an even taller, broader person."

Tony was about to interrupt when Gibbs stopped him "She's not done yet"

Jaime repossessed the file quickly and flicked through the pages "Husband Evan Johnson no kids. Having an affair with … ooh her boss"

"It doesn't say that in there!" Tony could not contain himself.

"Doesn't take a genius to work it out. The phone calls, the way he talked about her and the notes" she pointed to an obscure place in the crime scene photo "See right there … wait a sec" she peered closer at the image before rummaging around in her bag and pulling out a pair of glasses. She gingerly placed them on her nose and peered even harder at the photograph "D – I – E" she spelt it out "W – H – O – R – E. Die whore?"

They all crowed round trying to see what she had spotted a tiny scrawl was just visible on the uppermost piece of paper on the drawers.

"Evan Johnson who is he?" she asked and McGee brought up his records. Everyone stood in silence as she read them. "Husband did it" she slammed the case file shut.

"Oh come on how can you possibly know that?"

"He claimed he was at work when the murder happened. When he was interviewed he was so distraught that he was not pushed per some important person's request."

"And?"

"He works the graveyard shift. Elaine Johnson was killed during swing shift 1 hour before graveyard started. She was cheating he found out and killed her. Although he didn't actually know what he was doing because …"

"Well why not?"

"Because" she continued shooting McGee (who was the voicer of the previous words) a Ziva worthy glare "He has a mental disorder. Not sure which ask a doctor. The violent mood swings that caused him to get duffed up in bar fights, the constantly loosing his job and the drug addiction"

"He wasn't addicted to drugs"

"Pinpoint pupils Tony" she pointed to her blue eyes before she slapped the folder back into his chest causing him to jump "Case closed"

Tony stood open mouthed "Did a 14 year old really just solve a case for us?"

"Yes. She. Did" Gibbs laughed.

"Maybe she's not so bad then" Tony spoke slowly instantly regretting his words.

"Thanks Tony" she clapped him on the shoulder "Maybe you're not such an asshole"

"Jaime!"

"I apologised didn't I"

"And I'm here to tell you to lose that attitude young lady"

"Yeah well where were you when I said my first word? It was 'Tigger' by the way. Where were you when I learnt to walk? Where were you when I started school? Where were you when I nearly died of meningitis? Where were you when I was bullied? Where were you when I got beaten up? Where were you when I had heart surgery? Where were you when I got A*s across the board in my mocks?"

"Jaime you never had meningitis or heart surgery" Ellie told her with an almost smile.

"Oh yeah?" Jaime pulled down her top enough that a pale pink scar was visible on her chest "So guess what you can take your words and shove 'em where the sun don't shine" Jaime hurled a pen at her mother as she spoke with amazing accuracy as it hit her square in the chest.

"Good throw" Gibbs applauded "Ever tried throwing a knife?"

Tony visibly flinched but his action went unnoticed by everyone but Jaime.

"Did Ziva throw knives?" Tony flinched again "I thought so"

**A/N: Thanks guys. Especially MattPrice01! My first word was actually 'Tigger' as I was obsessed with Winnie the Pooh and I did nearly die of meningitis when I was 3.**


	3. Party

**A/N: Didn't take me as long this time but I was delayed by losing my laptop so I wrote the majority of this on my brother's laptop (sorry man). Hope you enjoy this fabulous suggestion by MattPrice01.**

* * *

"Jaime!" Ellie called her voice echoing through the apartment as she hailed her estranged daughter who was hiding as usual in her scarlet and black walled bedroom.

"What?" her annoyed voice replied loudly.

"Gibbs called, I need to go to work now. Can I trust you to be good?"

"What?" her disembodied voice repeated

Ellie sighed "Headphones out Jaime Amber Bishop"

"What?"

The woman caved and marched to the teenager's room. The girl in question was lying sprawled on the red covered bed with a grey sparkly laptop in front of her and music blaring into her ears from her blue ipod which rested next to the computer. She yanked the headphones out of Jaime's ears.

"I'm going to work. Can I trust you?"

"Naturally. Now can I have my headphones back?"

"Behave!" She slowly handed the item back.

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The second the door was shut behind Ellie, Jaime pulled out her phone and tapped in a few numbers. She put the cell to her ear as it rang, when it clicked she spoke "Alex. Yeah its Jaime"

"Jaime what can I do you for?" the boys dulcet tones flooded into her ear

"That party still on?"

"Of course it is. Starts at 9"

"I'll be there. Mum is at work all night"

"Well then … we can't have our beautiful blonde all alone on a Friday night now can we?"

"Nope. See you later Alex" she hung up with a giggle and glanced at her clock 8:11 it read "Oh shit!" she scrambled up off the bed and slammed her laptop closed. It took about half an hour to get to the boy's house where the party was being held and she needed to get ready. In her haste she tripped and face planted onto the floor "Great". After much 'umming' and 'ahhing' she finally decided on a floral white dress with pink and orange flowers on and white high heels. She applied her make-up and side sweeped her long golden hair before hurrying out the door.

* * *

She pressed the door bell and stood hopping from foot to foot like Abby does when she's excited.

"Jaime! You look hot" Alex welcomed her inside.

"Thanks Alex" she shuffled past him into the house where there was about 10 – 25 teenagers already waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for" he chucked her a bottle of vodka, which she easily caught, and dragged her , almost ceremoniously, by her spare hand to the centre of the room. His hands snaked around her waist as she took a large swig of the alcohol "You know you're fit right?" a strange way to start a conversation but that's how he started it.

"I have been told so" she grinned cheekily

"Alex" a gruff man voice rang out across the teenager stuffed hall.

"What?" he extracted his arms from her hips.

"I don't want you lot too drunk okay? You'll be in enough trouble as it is" a man resembling an older version of Alex told him.

"Sir yes sir" Alex mocked his older brother.

"I mean it!" with that he was gone.

"Your brother's a Marine right?"

"Uh-huh. You have brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Just me … and Mum" she had not told anyone about her relationship to Ellie and she would like to keep it that way in any way possible. She didn't want to be the kid who got abandoned by her mother, who then turned up 14 years later and repossessed her, as if she were a toy.

* * *

"We have a suspect?" Ellie asked glancing up from the casefile she had her noose buried in.

"No. Nothing. Nada. Niente" Tony reeled off any word he could think of.

"Actually we do … Darren Richards, Marco Haskins or Clair De Voir"

"Its a drug deal gone bad. Exactly why are we investigating this?"

"The man was a Marine" McGee 'helpfully' pointed out.

"He took drugs which were faulty and it killed him. I don't know how we can solve this one"

"Abby found traces of Ethanol and Oil on the rest of the deal" Gibbs strode in as he informed his team of the new development in his case.

Ellie immediately started flicking through the suspect files "Darren Richards is an engineer for the Marine Corps"

"Lets go to see Darren Richards then" the team grabbed their gear and set off on their new-found man hunt.

* * *

Jaime was swaying as she stood at the side of the house Alex had briefly disappeared to dispose of their alcohol bottles, and Jaime was a teeny bit drunk (understatement of the century). When he returned she grasped his hand and took him to dance with her again. They were positioned by the door as they danced to the beat of the tune.

Music was clearly audible from outside the house as the team approached it. Knowing there was no way anyone would hear them knocking on the door they just lifted the handle and entered the house – it was not what they expected.

"How old is this guy again?" Tony yelled over the music but Gibbs was still only just only just able to hear him.

"25. But he has a 14 year old brother … Alex" he shouted back.

Jaime and Alex failed to notice the intruders in their drunken state. So when Alex leaned in to kiss her Jaime willingly kissed him back. Their tongues wrestling to get into each others mouths as Alex ran his hands all over her body where at last they came to rest one on her butt and the other cupped around her breast.

"Jaime!" A shrill shriek pierced the air – everyone in the room heard it and the music suddenly stopped. The teenagers broke apart at Ellie's voice.

"Jaime Amber Bishop, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing here?" she slurred back.

"You're drunk! Get out of this house right now!" She grabbed Jaime's arm and pulled her through the crowed and threw her out into the street "Wait here young lady"

Too intoxicated to do anything else Jaime slumped to the floor against the wall of the house and waited as Ellie rushed back in and rejoined Gibbs, Tony and McGee in their quest for Darren Richards.

"Darren Richards?" Gibbs asked placing his hand on the shoulder of the only man over 18 in the house.

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"NCIS. You're under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Jason O'Shea. Put your hands behind your back"

"Alex get them all out of here" Darren told him indicating the teenagers before doing as Gibbs said.

* * *

Gibbs made Darren sit in the back of the first vehicle that Tony and McGee were in before he helped Jaime into the back of his and Ellie's car. They sat in silence for the first few minutes as they drove along. Gibbs was going at a very slow speed by his standards, giving his newest agent and her daughter time to talk.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ellie exploded at long last.

"'Bout what?" Jaime asked innocently – even in her current state she retained most of her brattish façade.

"Going to this party, getting drunk, kissing that boy, letting him … touch you. Pull up a chair it's a long list" She had started her rant.

"I was thinking about my mates, my reputation and my relationships. Does that bother you?" her voice was sickly sweet as she spoke the last 4 words.

"Does it … YES it bothers me Jaime! You're 14 for fucks sake, you shouldn't be doing that"

"Well I did so just ground me or summit" the alcohol seemed to be having less and less effect by the minute.

"Oh no I won't do that. Grounding doesn't seem to make you understand, no I'm going to let myself, Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby each choose a way to punish you Jaime, hopefully then you will get the message" Ellie sat back smuggly – she was pleased with herself and could tell from Gibbs' approving nod that he was too.

"Whatever"

"Starting when we get back, with Gibbs"

* * *

**A/N: Jaime's dress : white_floral_print_strapless_party/thing?id=18040748**

**Yes I know that 'brattish' isn't a word but it is now so there :p**

**What do you think Jaime's punishments should be. I already have one for Gibbs but any others are welcome (hint hint)**


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N: Didn't take as long this time! This is the chapter where Jaime is punished for her crimes. Enjoy**

* * *

"So you understand what's happening, right?" Ellie had calmed down a considerable amount since her earlier shouting match with Jaime, who was now seated at Ellie's desk with the 6 adults crowded around her. Even Abby looked livid with her.

"I did something bad. Everyone gets their turn to punish me in rank order yada, yada, yada" Her wrist moved in circles as she spoke.

"And you will take this seriously Bishop" the grey haired man's words were stern as they floated from his mouth into the ears of everyone present.

"I had a friend that always called me Bishop. Admittedly I did always call her Campbell"

Her mother let out a sigh before turning to her boss "You got a punishment yet Gibbs?"

"Yeah" he drew out a pair of scissors from his desk and opened them almost menacingly.

"And what are you going to do with those?" the blonde haired green eyed girl scoffed.

"Hair is a privilege not a necessity" his voice was controlled and calm as usual yet there way a slight icy after sound **(A/N: Sorry didn't know how to describe it. Its an after taste but for sound)** to it.

Jaime's smile did not falter nor did she skip a beat "Go on then"

"Hold still" he put one hand on top of Jaime's head to stop her from wriggling and the scissors to the side of her hair just below her ear. There was a crisp crunch as the sharp instrument glided through her locks, severing the majority from her body so it fell in tendrils to the floor. He trimmed up the edges and everyone was amazed at his hair dressing skills except for Jaime who spoke sarcastically.

"So this is the part where I start crying and beg for forgiveness, right?"

"Its late. We need to go home and Jaime your punishments will resume as normal on Monday but don't think I won't punish you at home as well"

"Whatever" she got to her feet too quickly and had to grab onto the back of the chair to stop herself from falling over "See if I care"

* * *

"So if the 'punishments'" she used air quotes "go in rank order it's Tony's turn today" Jaime said before she left the house. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Ellie was waiting for her in the car to drive to the Naval base.

"Hurry up Jaime!" Ellie called to the girl who was loitering in the house doorway.

"I'm coming. I'm coming keep your wig on" She cursed as she slammed her jacket in the door so had to unlock it to free herself again.

"Where's DiNozzo? I thought he would jump at the chance to punish madame" both women had been expecting Tony to be sat bolt upright in his chair, rubbing his hands in glee as he thought of what to do to his tormentor.

"Ill. He texted saying he could barely move so Abby swapped days with him" McGee promptly informed them.

"Woohoo! Get in!" The words were out her mouth before Ellie could even tell her child to be quiet.

"Jaime! That's not nice"

"I know" and she smiled her deathly polite smile.

It turned out that Abby had asked the nuns for help on deciding her end of the consequences of Jaime's actions; being religious they suggested labours much like the ones Hercules had to face for the murders of his wife and children. It had sounded like a good idea to the Goth at the time but now she was having second thoughts – maybe punishing the 14 (nearly 15) year old mercilessly they should just praise her when she does well and involve her in the repercussions of her wrongdoings. Jaime had been given completely to Abby for the day but the woman didn't have it in her to punish her so 'strongly' so Jaime became a courier for the day: taking things to Gibbs, fetching things from autopsy, getting refills of CafPow.

"You you're not half bad Abby" she had run out of jobs to do so was sat staring at the computer screen as it scanned through fingerprint after fingerprint.

"Thanks! You too" Abby was currently occupied be running around in her caffeine high "I haven't had this much caffeine since the missing kid case"

"Any time. I should probably go home now."

"Bye!" she squealed and hugged Jaime "Oh by the way McGee is planning to tell your Mom about home boot camp and ask that you spend the weekend with him"

* * *

Ellie had agreed to McGee's plan so Jaime headed straight to Tim's house as soon as school was over on Friday.

"Your room is through there"

Jaime went were instructed and found herself in a white washed room with a mattress, blanket, pillow, small desk and chair. On the wall was a schedule:

Friday -

1530: Arrive from school.

1535: School work

1700: Dinner in room

1730: Room confinement

1930: Lights out

Saturday -

0600: Wake up

0605: Dress and wash

0630: Breakfast in room

0645: Room cleaning (0700 bathroom break)

0715: Room inspection

0730: Bathroom and toilet cleaning

0800: Essay (0900 bathroom break)

1000: Chores (1100 bathroom break)

1200: Chore inspection

1205: Lunch break

1225: Room confinement (1300 bathroom break)

1425: School work or essay

1600: Clothe cleaning

1630: Clothes inspection

1635: Free time (Allowed free rein of the apartment)

1745: Dinner

1815: TOTAL LOCKDOWN

1930: Lights out

"Really McGee?"

"Sorry kid. This is the way I was punished as a child. Do you know the rules?"

She shook her head uncertainly

"You are only allowed the clothes provided for you, you have to call me 'Sir', follow the schedule and complete the things properly"

"What's total lockdown?"

"I have to lock you in your room and give you a camping toilet for emergencies"

"Great"

* * *

Much to McGee's surprise Jaime followed the rules and did exactly as she was told. McGee was just going to get her for the 1300 bathroom break when he heard a strange noise coming from her room. When he pressed his ear to the door and listened closely he could tell that it was sobbing. He gently pushed open the door "Jaime?" his voice was soft and etched with concern. The girl was curled up in a ball on her bed, her back to McGee.

"What?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Doesn't look like nothing to me"

"In the first care home I remember, I would have been about 4, the other children used to tease me, make me do their chores. Being the youngest I had to do what they said but they then caused trouble and I always got the blame. The adults would lock me in my room overnight and sometimes they forgot to unlock the door. I was once in there for 3 days, no food, no water"

"Oh Jaime … why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could take it but …" her voice trailed off as silent tears began to fell "I'm too weak"

"Listen to me Jaime" he took her by the shoulders and stared into her swimming eyes, his voice gravely different from before "You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I have _ever_ met, alright? And don't let anyone tell you different" he pulled her to him in an anxious hug. He relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her tear stained face in his chest. "I think that's enough boot camp now. Don't you?"

She shrugged "I guess I deserved it. Please don't tell anyone McGee"

"Call me Tim. I won't I promise"

"Jai"

* * *

"Hey Ellie, isn't Jaime off school on Friday?" Tony sounded as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Bring her in I have the perfect all day punishment"

"What is it?" her voice had risen to a similar pitch as she got more excited too.

"Personal slave for a day" his eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Awesome"

So as per Tony's request 5 days later Jaime found herself inside NCIS. As soon as she walked she knew something was up, Tony was (as predicted) practically ecstatic with over excitement.

"What do I have to do?"

"Anything I tell you. That's the point of a personal slave for a day, Jai-me" he dragged out her name in the way he used to tease Ziva. When he realized this he gulped.

"What is it with this David woman?"

"Be quiet Bishop" he snapped "Coffee run" he lobbed a couple of coins at her and with a sigh she trudged off "Maybe she's not so bad then" he muttered to himself.

"And maybe you're going crazy!" she yelled with her back to him "First sign of madness you know you -" her voice was cut off as the door closed.

"I stand corrected"

"Madness!" Her voice hollered through the squadroom, obviously she had opened the door just to shout back at him.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Those punishments were a little harsh. Ellie went a little overboard but I thought the Jaime and McGee heart to heart was cute. I think Gibbs punishment was good but the others were kinda 'meh'. Ooh almost forgot thaks to MattPrice01 for your help.**


	5. No Electronics

**A/N: Whoa I finished this one quick. This has to be my favourite chapter so far so I hope you enjoy it like I did. Thanks to MattPrice01 (yet again) for helping me with it. It kinda revolves more around your idea than my own.**

* * *

"Anyone seen my phone?" Tony was going through every draw in his desk and not too neatly either.

"No" McGee shook his head as he had done the last time Tony had lost his phone "Its definitely not at Agent Barrett's this time"

"Hilarious McJoker" Tony said sarcastically establishing brief eye contact with McGee before going back to rifling through his desk "Goddamnit!"

As Tony began cussing Jaime strolled in happy as Larry "What's going on here then me ol' shipmate?" It was a joke about him cursing like a sailor and not a particularly good one.

"Tony's lost his phone" the computer geek's words were accompanied by a large sigh.

"Wait … You took it didn't you!" Tony shot up.

"No I would never. I know what its like to lose a mobile er cellphone" Jaime lied convincingly as she fingered the cellphone in her back pocket. Obviously convincingly enough as the Italian-American went back to his quest. "I'll help you look. Should I try Abby's lab?" her face was etched with fake concern.

"Ooh good idea. Um … skedaddle Jaime" he waved his hands at her gesturing for her to leave

"Any time" she spun on her heel and went down to the stairs "Believe me any time" with that whisper she was gone.

* * *

"Have you got it?" Abby demanded as soon as Jaime entered.

"Have I ever disappointed you?" Just as Abby was opened her mouth Jaime cut her off "Don't answer that" Tony's phone dropped onto the desk

"Well go on then. What are you waiting for, a formal invitation?" Abby was beginning to jump up and down in excitement.

"Nope" Jaime easily bypassed the phone security "Seriously a 14 year old can hack these"

"Nearly 15. They make it too easy" Abby sighed over dramaticaly.

"I hear you. Okay" she scrolled through the contacts list until she found exact profile she was looking for. "Here goes nothing" Tapped the screen once "Hello."

Abby grinned at her with her thumbs up.

"No … my name is Jaime Bishop" she bit her lip in sudden shyness.

* * *

"You think it'll work?" Jaime said as she hung up the cellphone.

"I hope so. For everyone's sake"

"I should probably go before Tony works out I have it"

"Good plan. I'll keep my fingers crossed" she crossed her fingers, legs, toes and arms like she used to do when she was a little girl. She screwed her eyes shut and whispered to herself "Please. Please. Please"

"Me too Abs" she bounced off in search of the Italian-American a proud grin on her face as if she had just found his missing possession and not taken it in the first place.

"Gibbs. What did the Director want?" Gibbs had been called up to Jenny's office long before Tony had begun his frantic search of his desk so Tony received a very strange look.

Gibbs was just about to answer when Jaime burst into the bullpen "Got it!" she brandished the phone "It was in Abby's lab. Oh carry on Gibbs"

"As part of a team building course we all have to go on a camping trip"

"All meaning … ?"

"You, me, McGee, Bishop and Abby."

Tony's face fell as is boss spoke "What about Jai-me?" he pointed to her with his thumb

"She's allowed too as long as she behaves"

"Scouts honour" Jaime did the scout salute. Raising her 3 fingers and keeping her little finger and thumb tucked down.

"It starts this weekend so everyone needs to pack their clothes and anything else they may need. Tents will already be there. I'm going to tell Abby the rest of you home before I change my mind"

"Bye boss" Tony collected his things up as quick as possible but Jaime was quicker so they ended up alone in the elevator together "You were never a scout were you?"

"Nope" she grinned maliciously at him, drawing a nervous gulp from his throat.

* * *

"So what happens now?" McGee asked for the third time in the past minute.

"We heard you the first time McBroken-record" Tony snapped. They had been dumped at the edge of a woods with nothing but a map, instructions and their bags.

"We go …" Jaime snatched the map from Gibbs "This way" she hoisted her backpack onto her back, picked up one of the heaviest bags on the floor and headed off in a completely random direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Just follow her DiNozzo" he head slapped the younger agent as he passed.

"Alright alright. Why do we have to go on a camping trip? None of the other teams have to. There's so much mud" he continued to complain until he had no complaints left.

"Are you finished DiNozzo"

"Finished boss"

"Good because we're here"

Only then did Tony take in his surroundings. They were stood at the outskirts of a clearing, the floor was carpeted with moss and a greenish light reflected off the leaves on the trees illuminating the camping ground. 4 tan canvas bags lay on the floor standing out against the foliage.

"Come on!" Abby seemed to be the only person that was even remotely happy about being in the middle of nowhere.

"Urggh" Tony groaned as he dumped is bag on the floor

Abby and Jaime exchanged a look as they tried not to laugh at the older man "Who's sharing then?"

"I'll share with someone. Abby?"

"Sure Jaime"

10 minutes later Gibbs, Abby and Jaime were sat in amongst the moss waiting for the other 3 to finish building their tents. At long last (it took literally 10 seconds) it had been decided that Abby and Jaime would share, Tony and McGee too while Ellie and Gibbs had their own tents.

"Jai could you give us a hand?" McGee had a couple of poles and was trying to it them through the material without breaking it.

She got to her feet and brushed herself off "Tim, Tony move out the way". Within a minute she was clipping in the last pole "There. Now all you need to do is peg it down"

Tony raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Thank you"

"You're welcome mate" she clapped him on the back making him fall forward slightly. Everyone laughed at his expression.

"What are we actually supposed to do this week?"

"My instructions were to come here, set up the tents and 'relax' until tomorrow morning when someone will come and take us to some team building exercise"

Jaime instinctively pulled her phone out her pocket only to have it seized by Gibbs "What was that for?"

"I was also told no electronics"

She tried to snatch it back but he held it above her head. Him being 6 foot and her 5 foot 3 she couldn't reach it so sat back down with her arms folded grumpily.

"Can I have the Ipod Jaime?" he held out his hand expectantly

"I didn't bring it"

"Hand it over"

Angrily she complied "This is going to be the worst week ever"

"I know" Abby sighed, her earlier euphoria had completely disappeared as if by magic.

* * *

It got dark quickly after that so they built a fire in the barbecue that had been provided. They passed their time telling stories to each other some where personal experiences some where comedies about other people. Jaime avoided talking about her past as much as she could without drawing suspicion. McGee was the only one who noticed but for obvious reasons he kept is mouth closed and tried to deflect the questioning from the little girl, she reminded him of Sarah when she was younger so naturally he wanted to protect her. Every time he was successful Jaime would smile graciously at him over Abby's head. When it got to midnight they decided to turn in so went to their respective tents. Jaime and McGee let Abby and Tony get changed first so they could talk.

"Thank you Tim"

"It was nothing forget it"

"Forget what?" she looked at him confused.

"Forget that …" he stopped when he noticed her mouth twitching into a grin "Oh ha ha very funny"

"I thought so. You done Abs?" she called through the tent flap.

"Yep" there was the sound of someone struggling with a sleeping bag and then a thud as she tripped over. When Abby's pale face emerged McGee and Jaime were still trying to swallow their mocking laughter "Not funny!"

"No … no of course not" Jaime giggled into the back of her hand

"Just get changed Jaime"

* * *

It was early the next morning and Jaime was the only one up. She had managed to get her cellphone back from Gibbs and was now attempting to find somewhere she could get signal without much luck "Just work please" she begged as she moved again and lost the small amount of connection she had to the 'outside' world (so to speak). A stick snapped behind her causing her to spin round her hand flying to the knife she now had concealed in her belt "Who's there?"

A shadowy figure stepped out the darkness "Oh its you! You came! I'm Jaime. Wait here" she gave the person no time to speak as she rushed back to her tent her size 5 feet barely making a sound as they flew over the ground "Abby" she whispered shaking her friend "Abby wake up"

"What?" the Goth mumbled sleepily as she swatted at Jaime.

"Abby it worked! It worked. Wake up!" she kept her voice low but hit Abby with the pillow on the 'wake'.

"It worked okay" she was still half-asleep and had not registered Jaime's words "It worked!" she repeated more excitedly.

"Ssh you'll wake the others. Come on" she dragged the woman out of the tent by the hand and they stood in silence in front of the intruder. Abby had no words, she could not think straight. Jaime was waiting for Abby to speak when they heard a tent zip behind them.

"What'd going on?" Tony stumbled out.

"Tony" the silhouette spoke for the first time and stepped forward into the greyish early morning light so that they were visible from Tony's position.

His jaw dropped to the floor "Ziva?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger much! What do you think? Please tell me what you want to happen either through review or PM.**


	6. Surprise!

Time seemed to freeze after Tony spoke. No one moved. No one breathed. The stillness was shattered by Gibbs opening his tent door. Everyone turned to stare at him as he strolled out before noticing his audience "Everything okay?"

"That depends on your definition of 'okay'!" Ziva had been behind Abby so Gibbs did not see her until she spoke.

"Ziver! What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps you would like to ask Jaime"

Now it was Jaime's turn to be ogled "I … er … I … well" she had no excuse on the tip of her normally sharp tongue so silently cursed her quick wit for picking this moment to abandon her.

"2 days ago I received a call from Tony's cell. It was Jaime asking me to come back. Telling me I was needed. That things were not the same without me. I asked her how she knew that as I had never met her and she told me that _Abby _told her about how we were before I left and that Tony had changed. She was so worried that I … I could not stay away" she turned to face Tony who was still stood stock still "I couldn't live without you I guess"

Tony's eyes began to fill with tears as he laughed "That's what I told you in Somalia"

"Exactly" she smiled as bigger smile as possible.

"Someone get McGee and Bishop up" Gibbs instructed no one specifically.

Jaime looked at Abby "I will if you will" they were obviously thinking the same thing as they ran off to fetch buckets and water.

"Abby you take McGee, I'll take Ellie"

"You're on" Abby laughed as she prepared to wake McGee, not in the way she sometimes dreamed about (That usually involved at least one naked person if not two).

"Don't you two …" Gibbs began but he was too late as the water sloshed over the sleeping agents and their shocked screams pierced the air "Dare" he finished.

"Jaime!" Ellie yelled at her daughter who was now 20 feet away and had lost the bucket somewhere along the way

"Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because no one else would through water over me" the soaked agents got out of their tents and stood glaring at their attachers.

"That wasn't water … it was the toilet"

"What!" Ellie leapt about 5 feet.

"Kidding. It was water" her face was in danger of splitting in two due to the enormous cheeky grin that light up her face

McGee all of a sudden noticed the people stood behind the youngest people, including Ziva "Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just thought I would stop by you know" she laughed "Honestly I have no idea. Ask Abby and Jaime they're the ones that brought me here"

"I don't understand" McGee shook his head in bewilderment.

"I am not sure anyone does" Ziva replied.

* * *

They all sat down in a circle so everyone could see everyone else. McGee and Ellie had changed but Ellie's blonde hair was still damp and she kept glaring at Abby and Jaime. Everyone looked at Jaime, who looked at the floor, expectantly.

"Well?" Gibbs demanded "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"I er … I just" she kept stuttering, not quite being able to bring herself to say what she was thinking in her young mind "I … can't" she leapt to her feet in one swift movement (literally sitting to feet) and rushed off into the woods.

"I will go" Ziva followed her. Jaime was fast Ziva had to admit it but at long last she found the girl sat up against a tree, her knees hugged to her chest. The Israeli sat down opposite her "Jaime?"

She turned her face away "Go away" her voice was small and thick with tears.

"No. You do not have to talk we can just sit here" Ziva's voice was motherly.

Jaime didn't reply. She sat there with her face buried in her knees, the presence of an understanding soul soothing her.

Ziva sensed this so risked speaking "I know why you did it. In my line of work you learn how to read people and to understand them. You are not an easy person to read Jaime."

"I know" her voice was barely above a whisper "Why did I do it?"

"You care. Plain and simple. You care. You hide behind this bravado but underneath you want everyone to be happy … Even Tony the man you so mercilessly tease"

"No I'm horrible I'm mean and nasty to everyone"

"There are 4 types of people in this world: The good ones who are perfect, the bad ones who are only bad, the good ones who make bad choices and the bad ones who do good. You Jaime Bishop are a good person who has been through a lot and made some poor decisions but you are not horrible or mean or nasty. You are just scared"

"I'm not scared" she defended herself, her jaw clenched.

"You are careful then. Like me. Why don't we go back? I am sure Abby has explained to Gibbs"

"How did you know Abby was involved?"

"You made the call from Abby's lab. I worked there 8 years I can recognise the noises anywhere"

"Show off"

"And proud" both girls fell about laughing as they walked back to the campsite

* * *

Ziva had been right about Abby smoothing things over with Gibbs. Tony was just happy to have his Ziva here, McGee was only annoyed with Abby. Ellie however was another matter, she fumed for the rest of the day and refused to forgive her daughter for her actions be they good or bad. Despite the new agents grudge the matter was resolved and completely forgotten about. That is until it came to turn in time.

"Beds. What are we going to do about bed?" Gibbs queried.

"Oh I sorted it" Jaime spoke through her mouthful of apple "I moved McGee into Abby's and my tent, Ziva into Tony's and myself into Ellie's" she swallowed before taking another big bite of fruit.

"What have I spent the past couple of months teaching you?"

She swallowed again "Rules. Hey all I did was make sleeping arrangements it's their problem if they break rule #12. But" she chewed another bit of apple "Tony and Ziva are no longer co-workers and McGee and Abby? It's happened before." She went up to Gibbs and whispered in his ear "You might wanna fall asleep real fast though I you know what I mean (less noise)"

They spent the remainder of their week with an overly enthusiastic instructor named Sadie who took them rock climbing, swimming, jumping off cliffs (luckily into water) and to all sorts of other team building activities. Jaime had managed to only prank Tony 3 times over the course. No sexual noises where heard from either couple's tent but Jaime suspected there was_ a lot_ more than sleeping going on inside those flimsy canvas walls.

* * *

"I take it you had loads of fun" Jenny said sarcastically on their arrival

"Oh yeah loads" Jaime flashed her an almost flirty smile as she passed.

"Hey Jenny" Ziva laughed as she passed.

"Ziva" Jenny spoke automatically before Ziva's presence registered. It was a light bulb suddenly flicking on in a darkened room – Jenny's epiphany "Ziva! Oh my God!" Jenny practically threw herself at Ziva as she hugged her old friend "What are you doing here?"

"A long and laboriously complicated story" Ziva sighed, not unhappily.

The elevator pinged as it stopped on their floor and a lone man got out he stopped the nearest person "Erm … excuse me, sorry to bother you I'm looking for Agent Eleanor Bishop"

Ellie whirled round at the mention of her name. When she saw the speaker a flicker of recognition flashed across her face. Her hand shot out and she grabbed Jaime's wrist roughly and dragged her with her as she walked backwards.

"Agent Bishop?" Jenny asked "Are you alright?"

"K … keep h … him away from us" she kept backing away and prayed he wouldn't notice them – it didn't work.

"Ella!" he advanced towards them "Where you going?"

She didn't even have to think twice she just turned and ran her skeletal fingers still wrapped around Jaime's wrist forcing her to follow.

"Ella! Come back" he yelled after the retreating figures and started forward only to have his way blocked by the MCRT (Major Case Response Team) "What do you want?" he demanded.

"We ask the questions. Who're you?" Gibbs demanded

"Lewis Edgerton. Who are you?"

"Gibbs. What do you want with Agent Bishop?" he snapped. His gut didn't trust this man.

"That's my business"

"Answer us properly Mr Edgerton" Jenny interjected.

"I want to see my child. Ella's and mine" his voice had risen angrily

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Jaime's Dad! But Ziva and Jaime in the woods … nawww! :) **

**Do you think I should do a separate story about their camping week? Thoughts? More soon.**


	7. Blood In My Veins

**A/N: I'm on a role with the quick updates now. Methinks it won't last long. Someone pinch me I think I'm dreaming OW! (My friend actually pinched me. I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT LAURA – MAE) Anyway on with the story (Oooh I sound like I'm talking to 3 year olds (I don't think you're 3 honest and if you are 3 congrats on actually being able to read this)).**

* * *

"Ellie" Jaime tried to wrench her arm from her mother's vice like grip "E – llie" She managed to yank herself away with a grunt mid 'Ellie' "Stop. What's the matter? Why did you run?"

"I can't let him see me … or you" her eyes were close to rolling in fear, much in the same way as a horse does.

"Why? Who is 'e?" she asked gently.

Ellie had not stopped moving but had slowed to a walk "He … he … Jaime his name is Lewis E … Edgerton. He's … your … father" she gulp down her tears between words.

Jaime reeled back against the wall and sank to the floor "My … my father"

Ellie sat next to her "Yes"

Jaime began to laugh, it was not a happy laugh but rather filled with sorrow and confusion "Funny how I pray for just one parent for 14 years and then 2 come along at once"

"No. Jaime he's not … he doesn't … he hurts people with no remorse"

Jaime thought for a couple of seconds "Did he … ever hurt, you?"

Ellie could not bring herself to look at her daughter so she just nodded her head.

"And you stayed with him?"

Her head snapped up and shook violently "Not when I found out I was pregnant. Why is he here?" she slammed her hand into the wall "How did he find me?" a loud noise reverberated around the immediate vicinity as her hand made contact with the wall again.

"Ellie" she hissed "You'll hurt yourself" as Ellie went to hit the wall again she grabbed her wrist as Ellie did earlier. Jaime was shocked as Ellie broke down in tears onto her. She just stood there for a couple of seconds like a rabbit in headlights before she wrapped her arms around her mother "It's okay. We'll sort it. He won't hurt you anymore"

Ellie sniffed by way of response before shaking her head "It's you I'm worried about Jaime. He must be after you and I don't want you to get hurt too"

"Hey, I can take care of meself" she smiled "We'll beat him Mum you'll see"

Ellie stepped back "Mom? You've never called me that before"

"Well it's true innit. Come on" she took her hand "The bullpen awaits"

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr Edgerton but we can't just let you …" Jenny began only to be interrupted by Ellie.

"It's okay Director I'll handle it" on the surface she sounded confident but listen a little closer and she was barely keeping it together.

"Oh about time Ella! I want to see my child"

"Don't call me that, it's Ellie now and why would I let you anywhere near _my_ daughter?" and again she put on front.

"Because she's my daughter too" his voice was getting louder and louder by the syllable.

"Okay everyone calm down" Tony intervened before things could get even more heated and received a punch in the face.

Lewis shouted as Ziva twisted his hands behind his back and handcuffed him "You just assaulted a Federal Agent"

Ellie had flinched away as her ex-boyfriend's fist made contact with Tony's nose and her façade slipped.

"Mum!" Jaime hugged her "It's okay"

"Hey let go of me!" Lewis shouted as he was dragged off to interrogation "Let me see my daughter!"

"Agent Bishop, Jaime may I have a word in my office?" Jenny asked quietly and politely, seeing the amount of distress Lewis had caused Ellie.

"Yeah" Jaime led her mother up the stairs to the Director's office.

"What was that all about?" she lent on the desk.

Seeing as Ellie didn't speak Jaime spoke up "My Mum was with him 15 years ago, he used to beat her and when she got pregnant she left him. She's scared of him Jen, doesn't want him anywhere near either of us"

"Okay I understand. If he's a danger I will do everything in my power to make sure he keeps away from you. The both of you"

"Grazie Jen" When Jenny looked at her strangely Jaime realized what she's done "Sorry force of habit. Thank you" she took Ellie and left the room and Jenny gazing after the blondes in bewilderment.

* * *

"You've fined him for punching Tony?" Jaime asked. She was stood in the observation room with Ellie, Tony and McGee.

"Yes. There wasn't much more we could do" McGee informed her somberly "Director Shepard told us about er … him"

Gibbs was still inside interrogation with the man who unsurprisingly was still demanding to see Jaime even though he did not even know her name. "Can't do that" he refused for the about the 7th time.

"Fucking hell just let me see my daughter"

"Like I said can't" his kept his voice low, resolved.

"This is all Ella's I mean Ellie's fault. What has that stupid bitch been telling you? 'cause whatever it is it's a lie"

"She told us that you were violent, that you hit her. And you proved that today by punching my agent when he tried to calm you down"

"That child has no one in the world who cares about her. I care. I'm here ain't I. I love her"

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs was properly angry now "What's her name then?"

"I don't know do I. That freaking bitch never told me about her" he was also angry now and stood his fists clenching and uncurling by his sides.

Sensing something big was about to go down Jaime quickly pressed the button that enabled them to hear her in the other room "Jaime. My name's Jaime"

"Jaime stop talking to him" several people spoke at once so it was hard to hear exactly who said what but she got the general message.

"I couldn't just let him go for Gibbs, could I?" she hissed back earning some small murmurs of appreciation and some larger ones of discontent (mainly from her mother).

"Why don't you come in here so I can see you?" his voice was dangerous: threatening.

"Okay" she said unsure and dragged a protesting Ellie with her into the small box like room. Jaime motioned for Gibbs to give them some space so he retreated to the observation room.

"Wow you're not how I expected you to be" he said as he moved closer to them and touched Jaime's cheek. She flinched as skin met skin.

"Don't touch her" Ellie growled.

"Boss I just found this" McGee handed Gibbs a file.

He read it and turned to the computer nerd "He's a sex offender? A paedophile? And he's wanted for paedophilia?"

McGee nodded.

"Do you like it here Jaime?" he asked, there was a definite change in his voice but Jaime could not place it.

"I've been in worse places so yes I like it here"

"Because I was thinking that if you didn't you could come and stay with me" he leered at her.

That was the final straw. Gibbs burst in "She's not going anywhere with you. And you? You're going to prison"

He let out a deep throaty chuckle "What for? I ave done nothing wrong"

"Paedophilia. That girl you raped in Oakland? Yeah she remembers you and you left your DNA all over her"

Jaime couldn't take it her mind was spinning. Her father was a paedophile? "You're a paedophile? You hurt children – rape them! Bastardo. Fottuto bastardo." She slipped easily and accidentally into the Italian language "Perché devi essere così orribile? Ho passato tutta la mia vita in attesa di venire e questo è ciò che ottengo. Ti odio! Non voglio più vederti di nuovo. Vattene! Vattene! Lasciateci soli!"

"Tony what's she saying?" McGee asked his team mate. Seeing as Tony was of Italian dissent it seemed logical to ask him

"You bastard. You 'that's too rude to repeat' bastard. Why do you have to be so horrible? I spent my entire life waiting for you to come and this is what I get. I hate you! I never want to see you again. Get out! Get out! Leave us alone!"

"Spero che si muore da solo in un inferno e nel dolore figlio di una cagna! Non sei mio padre non vuoi che il tuo sangue nelle vene" she continued.

"I hope you die alone in hell and in pain you son of a bitch! You are not my father I don't want your blood in my veins"

"Charming" McGee said with a confused yet saddened smile on his normally precautious face.

* * *

**A/N: What are they going to do about Edgerton? Why is 'Grazie' a force of habit? Why does Jaime even speak Italian at all let alone naturally? So many questions … and so little time. (why did I say that we have all the time in the world?) Sorry if the Italian is wrong blame my Italian tutor not me she taught me.**


	8. Running

**A/N: I have pretty much just spent my entire vacation (so far) on my laptop writing fanfics. Anyway it appears I am a big fan of unexpected story twists – Ziva arriving out of the middle of nowhere, Jaime's abusive, paedophile of a father showing up. This is sort of a filler chapter (ish). So it's short. **

**A/N#2: IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW (OR I WILL DISCONTINUE IT) AS I CAN'T TELL IF PEOPLE LIKE IT OR WHETHER I AM TALKING TO MYSELF thanks ~ Jorja  
**

* * *

Jaime had been dragged out of interrogation by McGee and Tony before running off in a flood of tears. She went somewhere she knew no one could easily find her, as she always had done, a cluttered cupboard or basement were the first choice but seeing as she was on a naval base the evidence garage would have to do for the time being. She nearly hit herself when she got halfway there – iris scanners, everywhere had iris scanners and she wasn't part of the system. There was no way she could get anywhere private in that building. The bathroom was the next best thing, a clique? She knew, but she could lock the door, pull her feet up onto the seat and cry as she normally did. Silently.

In order to get where she was going Jaime had to pass many people, one of whom, was none other than Ziva David. When Jaime hurtled past her for the second time Ziva started to follow her but was soon stopped by Tony who told her to "Leave it". Tony took her back to the bullpen where they sat and everything was explained. As Ziva no longer had a desk she (much to Tony's chagrin) took up residence at Gibbs desk, knowing he would not mind.

"She started cursing him and yelling in Italian at him so when had to drag her out and she ran away crying" he finished.

"Are you surprised? The man is evil"

"It's a natural reaction I'll give her that but I didn't think she was the crying sort. And the Italian?"

"Maybe jut maybe she's not what you think she is" she snapped angrily back at him, not quite sure why she was fuming with her boyfriend

"Hey you alright babe?" he asked placing a worried hand on her upper arm.

"Yes" she replied hastily (a little too quickly for Tony's liking, but seeing as she was Ziva he let it slide) "I'm worried about Jaime that's all"

"We all are babe" he put his arm around her shoulders and soon felt the normal sting of Gibbs palm on the back of his head "Ouch. What was that for Boss?"

"Limit the PDA" he didn't even stop walking as he spoke.

"Will do Boss" Tony removed his arm from the brunette's shoulders quicker than anyone would think possible.

* * *

Jaime hated cliques so she changed her mind so that instead of going to the bathroom to cry she carried on running until she was out the building and even then she didn't stop, just ran and ran and ran. The ringing of her feet on the tarmac calmed her heaving chest as the distraught sobs racked her petite body. Even when her lungs were on fire and her legs wobbly she kept on running, she hadn't been in Washington long so she didn't actually know where she was going, she was simply just going. Jaime had no control over her shaky legs as she hared round the city bumping into very few people due to her agility and flexibility "Get a grip Jai" she hissed at herself. Finally she had to stop or she would pass out so she leant against the wall of the building she had stopped at to catch her breath.

"Anyone seen Jaime?" Ellie asked as soon as she entered the bullpen at high speed and nearly crashed into an unsuspecting McGee.

"Nope" (Tony)

"No sorry" (McGee)

"She ran that way about 10 minutes ago and then back that way" Ziva pointed after Jaime.

"Okay er … thank you Ziva" she took off after her daughter, her words sailing back to the teams ears.

"No problem" Ziva muttered but Ellie was already gone with the wind.

"Hey, hey. Have you seen a girl – blonde, 14, green eyes, about this tall?" she indicated Jaime's rough height as she asked everyone she passed.

Every time she had either got a head shake, a "No" or a "Sorry I haven't" (that is if she got any answer at all, she never knew people could be so hostile) so she had to keep on going.

"Jaime? Jaime where are you?" once she realised that asking people would not help she started to call out for her daughter "Come on Jaime, we need to talk"

"You alright Miss?" an old man with long grey hair and a scraggly beard asked her, he would have looked homeless if not for the expensive suit and shoes he wore.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Jaime. She's 14 nearly 15, blonde, she's wearing black jeans and a grey … er grey hoodie"

"I'll look out for her Miss" he promised with a nod.

"Thanks" she took off again "Jaime!" she yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's only short but I couldn't think of what to write. I will be back … ooh that sounds menacing. Please review if you like the story (or even if you don't).**


	9. Gone

**A/N: I'm back bitches! Sorry I've been gone so long I re-wrote thiss chapter asa I was unhappy with the first one I wrote. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, review if you are (PLEEEASE!). Thanks.**

* * *

"They've been gone a while Boss. Maybe we should go after them?" McGee nervously asked his silver-haired, blue eyed team leader, he was expecting to get a ticking off so was surprised when none came.

"Ya think." He paused, waiting for them to move "Well … what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing" Tony and McGee scrambled to get their bags while Ziva stood by the elevator. Gibbs followed a few moments later.

"Jaime can't have got very far" Ziva was the first to speak up "I could probably only run 2 or 3 miles in the amount of time she's been gone"

"Not far at all then" DiNozzo groaned, it turned into a moan of pain as Ziva elbowed him (rather ceremoniously) in the crown jewels.

"I should probably go back now" Jaime muttered to herself as she turned around to head back the office. She had stopped crying as there was no tears or upset left only anger directed at her estranged father. Her legs were still too tired and could barely carry her weight, she many have been skinny but that was because she had a lucky metabolism not because she was fit, so she walked slowly and carefully. Colors and shapes danced before her eyes as her head swam, she took some deep breaths in order to get the required amount of oxygen to her brain. To stop her legs from buckling under the strain she kept her eyes fixed on her limbs and on regulating her uneven breathing. Now would not be the best of times to start having an asthma attack. As she took another step her toe caught on the edge of a loose paving stone and she fell flat on her face, her hands failing to stop her. As she picked herself up she cursed her reflexes for not kicking in. Instinctively her hand went to her face, her nose was skinned, her cheek scratched, and there was a trickle of blood on her forehead.

"Jaime!" Ellie kept calling her before trying her cellphone once again "Come on Jaime pick up, pick up." when she got voicemail Ellie almost threw her phone at the nearest wall but just managed to stop herself as she remembered that Jaime could contact her on it.

"Bishop!" Gibbs called to his youngest agent.

"Gibbs! I can't find her anywhere" she panicked

"Hey Bishop" he tried to calm her down but she kept flapping "Hey Bishop. Bishop. Ellie!"

When her boss used her first name she jumped to attention "Yes Gibbs?"

"Calm down. We'll find her. Okay?"

"Okay" she sniffed.

"She can't have got far. Tony and I'll go this way" Ziva pointed one way "Gibbs that way" a different way "And McGee and Ellie that way" her Mossad instincts had taken over once again "If that's okay with everyone" she added quietly when everyone looked at her strangely.

Everyone agreed that it was fine so they split up into the groups that Ziva had 'suggested'.

* * *

"Hey Tony, isn't that Jaime over there?"

Tony followed her finger down the road and spotted the blonde who was tripping over everyone walking the other way "Yeah that's her. Oi Jaime!"

The girl looked up and saw the two brunettes waving at her "Hi Ziva, Tony" she made her way to the end of the road where the agents were waiting for her.

"Jaime. What happened to you?" Ziva asked worriedly as soon as she reached them.

"Hum … oh nothing I just tired myself out and I tripped"

Ziva put out a hand and touched the cut of Jaime's forehead. She flinched away. "You might want to let Ducky take a look at it when we get back"

"Yeah I will" she said half-heartedly, her mind was on other matters.

"Oh Jaime!" Ellie sighed when they all met up again "W … what have you done to your head?"

"She fell over but she's fine" Tony assured the distressed Ellie.

"Come on then you lot" Gibbs instructed before walking off towards NCIS, making the others follow him.

Ellie put her arm around her daughters shoulders "When we get back you and I need to talk"

"Okay" Jaime looked at her forearm where her watch would be (If she had a watch) "I think I can just about make that appointment"

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to repeat that if you LIKE THIS then please REVIEW even if you are a guest. I need to know if people are interested. Anywho … again I'm sorry for taking so long and it is again only short. Hopefully there will be some Jibbs and McAbby in the next chapter so ...**


	10. Why?

**A/N: So so so so sorry it took me so long. School has been hectic. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter(s). Not sure how many more I will do but if you have ideas I will use them as much as I can.**

"Right young lady" Ducky said as he finished wiping the blood off Jaime's forehead "You need to be more careful in future"

"I will. Thanks Ducky" she kissed him on the cheek then scurried off.

"Any time my dear" he called after her "Well … not _any_ time. We don't want you getting hurt all the time"

"Amen to that" Palmer said, temporarily looking up from his work with a cheesy grin fixed on his face.

"You all done?" Ellie asked when Jaime stepped into the bullpen.

"No I thought I'd just take a stroll" she joked.

"You know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" Tony informed them, he had been waiting for another chance to insult the quick-tongued teenager.

"I guess they didn't know you then" Abby and Jaime spoke at the same time before turning to each other and high-fiving in triumph.

McGee, Gibbs and Ziva chuckled "You ran right into that one"

Tony face palmed over dramatically "Walked Zi. It's walked right into that one"

"Whatever" she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Sooo …" Jaime drawled "What do you normally do when you have no cases?"

"Paper work" McGee sighed.

"Paper work! So much paper work!" Tony stood theatrically as he yelled, one hand on his breast the other in mid air above eye level. He was stopped by Gibbs' palm connecting with his skull in a short, echoing 'clonk' sound, and sank to his chair rubbing his bruised head.

"If you don't like the paperwork DiNozzo; get another job"

"I am perfectly happy to do paperwork boss" he gathered his files and started to write in chicken scratch in them, his hand moving faster than Jaime thought humanly possible.

Jenny's face appeared above the stairs "Jethro! A word in my office?"

The grey haired man jogged off up the stairs to meet his former partner, leaving the agents, Ziva and Jaime behind staring after them, with the exception of Tony who's gaze was still focused on his work.

"What is it Jen?" he asked, sensing it was a sensitive matter and closing the door behind him.

"It's Lewis Edgerton's trial tomorrow" she began.

"Right?"

"Agent Bishop and Jaime may be a bit … sensitive"

"I know"

"Just be careful with them, okay?" she sighed

"You're the boss Jen"

She walked round the desk and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, their blue eyes locking together in a captivating gaze "Just do it Jethro" she tried to sound assertive but it came out as a soft almost seductive whisper.

He leaned forward so his lips brushed her ear "Any thing for you" he noted her sharp intake of air and the shivers that went down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck and smiled, he was still one of the few people able to rattle the director of NCIS.

2 days later

"Agent Bishop, may I talk to you" Jenny was once again leaning on the rail as she shouted down to her loyal subjects.

"Of course Director" she followed the older woman into the soundproof room "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to let you know that the jury came back on Edgerton" she hated this type of part of the job, being sensitive to people even if she knew them. She wasn't a bad person she just felt uncomfortable in that type of situation.

"Okay. Okay. So what happened?"

A forced smile broke out over her face "They found him guilty. He's got 10 years"

Ellie visibly relaxed and let out the breath she did not even know she was holding "Phew"

"He's not coming back for a long time. Do you want me to tell Jaime, or do you want to do it?" she put a hand on the blonde's arm.

"Um … I er …" her brain was still a little scrambled

"Sit down Ellie" It was not often Jenny called her team on a first name basis, or invited them to take a seat for that matter.

She complied, took the chair and a few deep breaths to calm herself "It's okay Director, I should tell her"

"Alright Ellie"

Ellie walked into the bullpen to find Jaime and Ziva deep in laughter and judging by his expression at Tony's expense "Jaime, can I talk to you for a minute". That stopped the laughter instantly but Jaime was still smiling despite picking up on the seriousness of the future conversation. Ellie took her arm and lead her off to the side.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Well you know that it was Lewis's trial yesterday"

Jaime's smile faltered slightly, but only for a brief second "Yes"

"The jury came back and found him guilty. He got 10 years"

This time Jaime kept her face fixed in the smile as there was no pressing need to drop it "Thank you for telling me"

Ellie thought it strange that Jaime was still smiling as she had just been told that her father had been put in prison and would not be out until Jaime was an adult. "You have a right to know"

"Mum, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave me? If you had left _him_ then why did you leave me in England?"

Ellie did not know how to respond "I … I …"

"You what, Ellie?" Jaime demanded. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know who she physically was.

"I was young. I was scared of what he'd do if he found us. I thought you'd be safer if I left you there"

"Then why come back for me, huh?" she raised her voice as the anger started to bubble over "Just pick up where you left off 14 years later!"

"I … I decided that he would have forgotten about us and that we would be safe. I was starting a new life here in D.C. and I thought this would be what you wanted"

"Any where is better than there!" she yelled. Everyone in the squad room stopped what they were doing to look at her. The volume of Jaime's voice dropped suddenly "I just wanted to know why"

**A/N: So thanks for reading and again sorry it took so long. Not much Jibbs but more than previously. Running out of ideas so PM or review your ideas!**


	11. Sleepover

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long. I don't really have an excuse so I'll have to fall back on old ones, school's hectic, we've had loads of exams and just basically stuff. Any way I am ill so I'm sitting in my room drugged up on paracetamol and ice cream and my absolutely amazing father moved the TV into my room so I'm also having a NCIS marathon. Hope you like it I'm in a very sinister horrible mood so I apologise for anything my muse may do both now and in the future.**

* * *

Jaime sat slumped in the corner of Abby's lab her knees hugged up to her chest her arms holding them in place, her nose buried in between her up-drawn knees.

"Jaime?" Abby asked gently as she spotted the teenager collapsed in the corner.

Jaime raised her head so Abby could see her red rimmed eyes "What is it Abby?" she mumbled.

"I wondered if you wanted to come round to my house tonight"

The blonde head moved again.

"Cheer you up?" Abby grinned widely, knowing all too well that Jaime wouldn't turn her down after the day she'd had.

"Sure. Thanks Abby" Jaime smiled wanly as the older woman reached out her pale arms and pulled the girl to her feet "I'll talk to your Mom about it then. You want to stay the night and I can give you a lift home in the morning?"

"Yes please" she nodded feebly.

"Cool"

After a lot of persuading Abby managed to clear it with Ellie and so Jaime soon found herself sitting in Abby's … interesting apartment. She found it awkward, being in peoples houses for the first time and Abby's was no exception despite how well they got on.

"So …" Abby plopped herself down on the couch next to Jaime "So what's up?" she leant over and nudged her young friend's shoulder.

"She forgot …" her voice was a soft and as quiet as the whisper of the wind over the rolling hills, but Abby still heard her loud and clear.

"What did she forget?"

"Ellie …" Abby notice that Jaime reverted back to calling Ellie her name instead of 'Mom' but said nothing "She didn't remember my birthday"

"It's your birthday?!" Abby only just managed to refrain from shrieking.

"Yeah. 15th"

"Oh Jaime I'm so sorry I didn't know" Abby put her arm around Jaime's shoulders "But Ellie has been talking about you being nearly 15 for weeks"

"Yeah well she never mentioned it today so …"

"Right you and me, we're going out, right now."

* * *

Abby took Jaime out to a restaurant as a birthday treat. Abby was slightly tipsy by the end as she had too much to drink, it made her feel a little guilty but Jaime did not mind in fact she rather enjoyed Abby's drunken company. They giggled like school-girls as they stumbled through the door, Abby tripping as she did so and landing on her face.

"You alright Abby?" Jaime laughed.

"Oh I'm just peachy Jai"

The lights were off in the apartment so Jaime flicked the switch. The room burst into life as Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny leapt out of the shadow yelling "Surprise!"

She jumped at least 3 feet backwards her hand instinctively flying to her belt, where a knife was hidden but then dropped to her side "Guys! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I could have stabbed you"

"Sorry" Jenny apologised on behalf of all of them "Abby didn't want you to have your birthday alone."

Only Ziva noticed that Jaime's face fell at the mention of Abby planning the entire thing, clearly she had been expecting her mother to be there and to be orchestrating the entire celebration and although the ambush had cheered her up a little it still could not repair the hole she felt in her heart at her mothers betrayal.

Jenny had brought cake and Ziva and Tony brought balloons. They all sat around Abby's apartment eating cake and joking about things. When Tony was telling Jaime about the time that him and Ziva got looked in that shipping container, only months after they had met, it was obvious Ziva had to try really hard not to punch him as he described every single little detail.

"I remember that!" Abby exclaimed "I was so worried about you guys"

"And that man kept going along behind you, picking up the money" McGee spoke through his laugh.

"And I shot that Wilson person in the foot" Ziva's words stopped the laughter momentarily, before everyone burst out into fits of laughter again "And kicked Lake in the balls"

At the mention of kicking in the balls Tony crossed his legs to protect himself from Ziva.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were the last to leave the house, Abby had offered for them to stay the night but they declined saying they had other plans, Abby and Jaime tried not to think about what those 'plans' could be as it would probably involve a type of close bodily contact that would make the two girls cringe at the mere thought of their friends …

Abby offered Jaime her coffin but although Jaime liked the coffin very much she graciously declined saying she would take the couch. They stayed up talking until the small hours, about their lives up until this point. Jaime caught Abby out when she asked about her and McGee.

"We were together once" Abby replied "But it ended"

"Oh! And you want him back" It was a statement rather than a question.

"No" Abby answered quickly.

"Learn how to lie Abbs" Jaime laughed.

"Okay. I want my Timmy back" Jaime scooted closer as Abby dropped her head in her hands "But he's got a girlfriend, Delilah"

"Ah. Hum …" Jaime thought for a moment "Abby I see the way he looks at you. He may not realize it yet but he wants you too"

Abby looked up at her "You think?"

Jaime shook her head making her blonde bob fly "Nope. I know he does"

"Thank you Jaime" She got up to go to bed.

"Any time Abby. Night"

"G'night kiddo"

* * *

Ziva lay next to Tony panting heavily.

"You alright Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Tony. That was just … "

"Amazing" He joked "Mind-blowing"

"Yes" Ziva had no idea that as they were speaking Tony's little soldiers were making their way through her body in search of an egg. She also did not know that very soon her ovum would be found.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I have nothing against Delilah, she's really nice but I still love McAbby. I case you didn't work it out (and I hope you did) Ziva is going to get pregnant. (Wow my fics seem to revolve around pregnancy) Any suggestions on names are welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
